


睡前故事

by Balepnar



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tenderness
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balepnar/pseuds/Balepnar
Summary: 你-你揉搓自己的左脸颊，络腮胡摩擦掌心的轻微刺痛拉你回到现实。你伸手越过他胸前，指向那带橙色标签的瓶子。“这个，很衬你的夹克。”金·曷城- 警督发出一声轻笑，顺着你指尖的方向取下瓶子。他的耳尖泛起不易察觉的红色。你- 你盯着警督眼角泛起的皱纹，感到一阵混合着愉悦和成就的满足感。你不常见他这样笑，但你决定努力让这样的笑容多点出现。
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	睡前故事

你试图关掉淋浴头，转盘已经有些锈了，需要使些劲儿才能拧上，手湿着的时候更容易打滑。你踏出淋浴间，带着愉悦的天然植物气味。

［五感发达（嗅觉）］佛利蒙柑橘，从沐浴露来的。

你发现置物架上有个绿色瓶子，标签印着一只完美耀眼的橙色果实。

［博学多闻］瑞瓦肖并不出产这种果实，它来自南边。你不记得它尝起来是什么滋味，那并不是RCM警官负担得起的食物。

［五感发达（视觉）］瓶内的液体已经空了三分之一。

————   
［内陆帝国］你和金一起买的，就在他转到41分局的第二周。和平时一样，你们在局里留到只剩两盏灯还亮着。曷城警督答应了让·维克玛帮忙“看着”你一段时间。随迁警督临走之前警告你这个月要还他20个雷亚尔，因为“我他妈帮你伪造报告瞒过了上头不代表分局不用赔钱，最好不要让我知道你又去搞什么不见得人的药”。

送走了维克玛之后，警督邀请你在分局对面的小面馆共进了晚餐，也可能算宵夜。回分局的路上，警督在一家杂货店门前停下。  
金·曷城-“警探，你介意等我一下吗？”

你-“没关系，我也想买点东西……呃，你知道的，我最近开始自己做饭了。”后半句是真话。加姆洛克春夏之交的天气总是让你感到身上一阵黏腻，或许你想进去吹吹风扇，让衬衫不要被汗水黏在背上。又或许你只是想待在金身边。

金·曷城-他点了点头，推开吱呀作响的门。

你-你跟在他身后，盘算着明天晚餐用得上哪些食材。几分钟后，你抱着一纸袋西红柿、洋葱和鸡蛋向警督走去，他正在盯着一排沐浴露：海盐、乳木果、佛利蒙柑橘。

金·曷城-警督若有所思地看着，因为你的到来侧过身子。“这里没有我常用的那种。”

你-你不知道选沐浴露会是金·曷城会为之陷入沉思的事情。你见识过他对于维持自己的生活规律的执着程度，每日限额的那支烟就是好例子。数十年来严苛的自律雕刻出了这幅躯壳和其中强大的精神力，支撑起那从容自若的姿态。与你截然相反。

你-你揉搓自己的左脸颊，络腮胡摩擦掌心的轻微刺痛拉你回到现实。你伸手越过他胸前，指向那带橙色标签的瓶子。“这个，很衬你的夹克。”

金·曷城- 警督发出一声轻笑，顺着你指尖的方向取下瓶子。他的耳尖泛起不易察觉的红色。

你- 你盯着警督眼角泛起的皱纹，感到一阵混合着愉悦和成就的满足感。你不常见他这样笑，但你决定努力让这样的笑容多点出现。

———— 

[逻辑思维]浴室门缝透出昏黄的灯光，意味着起居室的白炽灯已经关掉了。金在你之前就洗漱好，现在应该准备休息，或许在书桌看卷宗。

你-你用浴巾擦干了大部分身体表面，套上内裤和四角睡裤。你打量着手里拽着的睡衫，它曾经是白色的，现在布满黄色的汗渍和霉点。你决定把它甩在肩上，毕竟加姆洛克的五月对你来说已经足够热了，考虑到你的体脂已经远超RCM警官的平均水平。

[食髓知味] 哦，他会他看到的光景的——比起他那单薄的身躯，瞧你这肱二头肌！在诅咒商业区健身房他看过你举起杠铃的样子，大人，我肯定他当时舔了舔嘴唇。

[逻辑思维]不，废弃健身房光线很暗，你不可能看到他舔嘴唇。如果有人在破案的时候对认识了两天的搭档产生了不合时宜的幻想，那只能是*你*。

[通情达理] 警督今天过得不太轻松。比起欣赏你的手臂，他应该更希望赶紧睡下。他不会介意你赤着上身——在褴褛飞旋给你疗伤的时候他已经*欣赏*过你的身体了。但是他很可能会建议你穿上上衣，免得着凉。

你- 打开门踏上防滑毯，把睡衫按在脸上吸干络腮胡的水分，看向蜜糖色灯光的来源。

金·曷城- “警探，不要忘记擦干脚再上床。”他的声音随着灯光从卧室传来，带着一丝倦意。

你- 你后退两步，重新踩回防滑毯上，感受水分渗入织物中。你的右脚已经恢复了血色，枪伤似乎没有造成太严重的后遗症。

你- 你穿过走廊，推开半掩着的卧室门。

金·曷城- 他屈膝倚在床头，被子盖到腰部，捧着一本《灰域的医学用途》。

[内陆帝国]自从你和灰域女司机谈话之后他就对此产生了兴趣。

[通情达理]他单独去找女司机聊过，就在你睡在渔村小屋那晚。或许灰域和你的失忆症有关系，你们离开马丁内斯之前他从书店买了这本书。他*在乎*你。

你- 你走向床沿把身子砸向床垫，向金宣告自己的存在感，床架咿呀作响。

金·曷城- 他没有评价你的行为，只是推了推眼镜的横梁，合上书本看向你。他的头发还没干透，平时梳在头顶的刘海现在细碎地散落在额前。暖调的灯光柔和了他的颧骨线条和眼下终年不散的青色，他看起来更年轻了。

你- 你侧身向他靠去，抬起脚在他面前炫耀。“擦干了。”

金·曷城-警督从鼻子呼出一声叹息，目光落在你毛发鬈曲的胸膛。“如果你想换件睡衣，可以去衣柜找找，我还有一件旧运动衫，当时买大了，你应该能穿。”

[故弄玄虚]哦！一件运动衫，为什么他需要这么大号的衣服呢？可能是他在青少年犯罪组卧底时留下的——29岁的金·曷城穿着长到大腿的运动衫，坐在布吉街社区球场盯梢。那条街的青少年会传言最近来了个漂亮西奥男孩——

[同舟共济] 你可以找机会问警督，例行巡逻的时候他总是比往常健谈，但现在，你不应该光着身子盯着你搭档的锁骨。

[争强好胜] 这是个好机会！他很少提起在少年组经历，一定是因为有什么见不得人的*肮脏*故事，快！

你- “金，你为什么会有这么大号的衣服？”你轻轻掀起另一半被子，双腿伸进被窝里然后向他身旁挤去。

金·曷城- 他放下书用右手撑住床垫，默默承受你从他左肩和手臂压来的重量。“你可以告诉我你的推测，双重荣誉警探。”

[内陆帝国] 他已经和你一起共事了两个月，破了两件谋杀案和一件失踪案。他对你的探案技巧了如指掌，很清楚你当露出*明知故问*的欠揍表情有两种可能：为了套出更多线索，或为了让对方陷入尴尬的境地。

[逻辑思维] 还有一种可能性：那不是他的衣服。是他给其他人准备的，或者是其他人留下的。

[争强好胜] 不！他不会——不应该——

[故弄玄虚] 大人，如果他是德洛丽丝，那么你应该是他教堂里唯一的信徒。

你- “那是你的衣服吗？不是……”朋友？伴侣？前男友？“不是其他人的吧？”

[平心定气] 他见过你为朵拉崩溃（三次），即便如此，你不说的时候他也没有主动提起过。因此公平地说，你不应该表现出这样的*占有欲*。他见过太多争风吃醋的青少年，你超龄了。

金·曷城- 警督轻笑一声，扭身卸下了你愈发沉重的依靠。“不是，是我自己买的，但是没派上用场，下次巡逻的时候我会告诉你。”

你- 决定到时候再告诉他你当体育老师的故事：为了给小兔崽子们采购器材，你跑过加姆洛克每家像样的体育用品店，那么你们在同一家店擦身而过的几率有多大？

[内陆帝国] 你还有很多问题想问他。

[食髓知味] 在褴褛飞旋阳台上，他是不是故意没发现你在盯着他嘴唇？

[争强好胜]他喜欢穿大一号的飞行员夹克，是想让自己显得更有压迫感吗?

[通情达理] 面对吸烟男那种困惑和局促，他也感受过吗？

[同舟共济] 他邀请你搬来和他住的时候，说是为了帮你省房租给维克玛还钱，有几分是真的？

[内陆帝国] 他几乎成功把你拖出深渊，他的坚定从何而来？

你- 你直起身子看向他，一手握住他的手腕。”金，我有很多问题想问你。”

金·曷城- “你可以明天问我，哈里。我们还有很多时间。”他的另一只手搭上你的手背。

[内陆帝国] 你们还有很多时间。在马丁内斯让你们的际遇紧紧缠绕在一起之前，有西奥血统的小个子警官如何跋涉在瑞瓦肖的严寒中，如何孤身一人闯入毫无温情可言的法制机器中，如何抵抗无缝不入的恶意，如何铸就超乎常人的意志力，一路上是否有人陪他抵御终年不散的孤独。你在金·曷城的生命中缺席了四十多年，但是没关系，从今天起你可以听他娓娓道来。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实本来是想写体型差，想写一个HDB把阿金裹在怀里场景。  
> 这是我写的*第一篇*同人，如果你有被他俩甜到我就很满足了。


End file.
